A droop panel linkage is known in the prior art, via which the motion of a flap of aircraft is transferred to the droop panel. As shown in FIG. 2, the known droop panel linkage comprises a lever arm, a main lever, a main tube and drive struts. The lever arm is pivotally fixed at a first end to the flap and pivotally connected at a second end to a double-lever type of main lever. When the flap is deployed, it drives the lever arm and further drives the main lever. The double-lever type of main lever is configured to be forklike. Each lever arm of the main lever is provided with a spline hole for engaging with the outer spline teeth of an outboard tube and an inboard tube respectively, so that the motion of the main lever is transferred to the outboard tube and the inboard tube respectively. The other end of the outboard tube and the inboard tube is pivotally connected to the proximal end of a drive strut in the direction perpendicular to the axis of the inboard and outboard tube respectively. A distal end of the drive strut is pivotally attached to the droop panel. As a result, the movement of the flap is transferred via the lever arm, the main lever, the outboard tube and the inboard tube, ultimately to the droop panel. However, the disadvantage of the droop panel linkage in the prior art is in that the configuration of the known droop panel linkage, in particular the double-lever or compound type of main lever, results in a significant weight penalty for the required structure.